


(Podfic of) A Road Too Far by Sylvanwitch

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 2006. Bermel District, Paktika Province, Afghanistan. In the most dangerous corner of the most dangerous country in the world, Nate Fick, aka Nick Frazier, makes arms deals for the CIA under the cover of a civilian aid worker. At Firebase Shkin, aka "The Alamo," Brad Colbert trains Afghani counter-terrorist teams and wonders why he chose to serve. The men they were meet the men they've become and discover that some things are even more treacherous than the forty klicks of IED-riddled, insurgent-shadowed road that divide them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) A Road Too Far by Sylvanwitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Road Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916911) by [SylvanWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch). 



> This is an author with whom you can never go wrong, but she's really outdone herself here. Reading something aloud always changes the experience of the story, and in this case, the recording really brought out (at least in my mind) the melancholy feel of a country and a people forced to live with war, damaged by it, but not beaten. The Nate and Brad of this story provide a striking parallel, in the men they've become since the series's end: older and perhaps wiser men, but not gentle.

  
**Title:** [A Road Too Far](http://archiveofourown.org/works/916911/chapters/1779198)  
**Author:** [](http://sylvanwitch.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://sylvanwitch.dreamwidth.org/)**sylvanwitch**  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Generation Kill, Brad/Nate  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Author's Summary:** April 2006. Bermel District, Paktika Province, Afghanistan. In the most dangerous corner of the most dangerous country in the world, Nate Fick, aka Nick Frazier, makes arms deals for the CIA under the cover of a civilian aid worker. At Firebase Shkin, aka "The Alamo," Brad Colbert trains Afghani counter-terrorist teams and wonders why he chose to serve. The men they were meet the men they've become and discover that some things are even more treacherous than the forty klicks of IED-riddled, insurgent-shadowed road that divide them.  
**Reader's Notes:** This is an author with whom you can never go wrong, but she's really outdone herself here. Reading something aloud always changes the experience of the story, and in this case, the recording really brought out (at least in my mind) the melancholy feel of a country and a people forced to live with war, damaged by it, but not beaten. The Nate and Brad of this story provide a striking parallel, in the men they've become since the series's end: older and perhaps wiser men, but not gentle.

Cover by [](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**endeni**](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** Approx 8 hours

[.rar file of MP3s ](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/A%20Road%20too%20Far.rar) (Click to download) || 739.3 MB


End file.
